


Firefly

by sleeepisaplace



Series: 萤火虫 [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>再见萤火虫<br/>注释：《仿生人能梦见电子羊么》AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firefly

 

—————————————————————————————————————

 

Eggsy知道方圆几公里，他是这片区域内唯一的住客。

 

倒不是说这些空空荡荡的房子还有房东，地球上经历了末世大战之后，从天而降的放射尘让物种一样接一样的消失。

 

最先消失的是蜜蜂[1]，其实住在城市里的人是不会发现蜜蜂这种本来就不常见的东西成片死亡的，但是实际上发现的过程出奇简单，某个清晨，住在爸妈养蜂场隔壁的小孩突然发现耳边没有熟悉得像白噪音的嗡嗡声。小孩奔向爸妈，爸妈奔向蜂场，发现整箱整箱的蜜蜂尸体，浸润在世界上最后几滴蜂蜜中。消息一下子传开，速度快过死亡。不到一天，全球的新闻都在报道一件事，地球上的蜜蜂灭绝了。

 

放射尘，专家们是这样解释的。没人知道它从何而来，就跟时至今日没有人记得那场末世大战谁是赢家，或者到底有没有赢家一样。

 

那时Eggsy四岁，他才刚刚发现自己拂过枯萎的花朵，就能让它们重新开放的能力，可惜时机不对。那天爸爸的同事来家里做客，无意间踩死Eggsy的宠物蜘蛛，他大哭之后用小手推搡着那细细的八只脚，让它又颤颤巍巍地站了起来。爸爸跟妈妈看起来如临大敌，爸爸的同事一言不发地离开，爸爸也没再回来。

 

从此Eggsy不敢抚摸任何曾有生命而今却已流逝的东西。所以地球上他能触碰的东西，也越来越少了。

 

幸好妈妈只是因为伤心而奄奄一息，Eggsy还能为她的青眼圈敷药。Eggsy想问来由，妈妈只边哭边摇头。

 

期间移民潮已经过了三波，每一波都伴随着更高级的仿生人出现。起初它们大受欢迎，因为低级版本长得还不那么像人，日常任务也只是帮人类做些简单的家务，就像末世大战之前每个人都有部智能手机一样。可是一旦量变积累成质变，仿生人的设计者们不再掩饰它们其实有能力比经受了放射尘袭击的人类更像人类的事实，针对仿生人态度的口风就是在这个时候出现分化的。

 

接受它们进化的那一波前仆后继地移民去了火星，而还有一小部分人，选择留在了地球上，地球从此就变成了仿生人的禁区。Eggsy想不通为什么妈妈不愿走，Eggsy十八岁的时候加入了第三批移民先遣队，也为妈妈做好了移民申请。Eggsy再三央求，结果在二十岁的时候，终于见着了那个凶神恶煞的继父，和他像从基皮堆[2]里冒出来的小妹妹。

 

Eggsy也不走了，只是搬出了突然多了个继父的家，以每天一次的打卡频率回家照顾妹妹，有时赶上帮她换尿布，有时帮她冲奶粉，有时只是揪揪她的小鼻子，这可是他自从那只蜘蛛以后，用手触碰过的，最有活力的生命了。

 

移民潮过去以后，地球上剩下了怎么也住不满的房子。森林跟海洋并没有扩张它们的地盘，Eggsy猜因为它们不用再蔽护那么多生命，也没什么精神跟剩下弱不禁风的人类斗争。人类倒是不约而同的聚在一起，他们或许因为不同的原因选择留下来，却默契的认为相互依靠能打败占据上风的寂静，就像远古时期人们靠紧在火堆旁取暖一样。

 

Eggsy搬进伦敦中心一所废弃的大学图书馆里，曾经的图书馆有五楼，一半的木制楼梯已经跟墙壁混为一体，书本好像被熔浆浇过一样化在书架上，还有给借出书籍自动续期的仪器，已经看不出来金属的痕迹。Eggsy觉得自己有时能听见基皮的声音，它们像真空制造机，把他跟所有东西隔开，像隔开地球跟月亮。

 

也就是在搬出来以后，Eggsy变成了一个猎杀悄悄潜入地球的仿生人的赏金猎人。

 

大多数赏金猎人都是有组织的，或官方或民间，他们分享一份仿生人嫌疑名单，用沃伊特移情测试鉴别仿生人，然后用放射钴消灭。Eggsy不需要那套沉甸甸的移情测试手提箱跟接着电线的测量贴片吸盘，他只需要假装不经意的碰他们一下，就能分辨出是否有真正的生命隐藏在皮囊之下。他能让时间倒流起死回生的手，就是最好的探测仪。

 

所以Eggsy一直单干，他只有一把基本的激光枪，但打中咽喉直穿脊椎后，没有仿生人能爬起来反抗。而且单干的话，他能拿到的钱更多，他下定决心存完下一笔，就要给妹妹买只真正的猫咪[3]。

 

而现在，Eggsy听见了图书馆楼下的脚步声。

 

Eggsy太久没听到过房间里空荡荡的脚步声是什么样，以至于他愣愣地听了一分钟之后才意识到，这个脚步声应该属于一个人。他抄起枕头边的激光枪，走到冰箱旁的时候又顿了顿，拉开门拿出了块人造奶油。他记得在战前老电影里看到过，楼里来了新邻居理应带上自制食物前去欢迎。人造奶油虽然不是自制的，可也比冰箱里另个角落里的再生面包好多了。

 

于是Eggsy就这么一手拿枪，一手拿着奶油下楼了。

 

他自己住的房间在五楼，他不是没有想过要多整理出来一些房间当作书房或者健身室什么的，可是这图书馆基皮化的程度实在太严重，有时他跟踪仿生人连着两天不回家，推开门就能闻见微生物滋长的气味。Eggsy顺着摇摇欲坠的楼梯栏杆往下滑，还有一部分栏杆摸起来像腐木，贴上去三秒才能感受到普通木头没有的温暖潮湿，像是在地下室堆放了一年的，去年圣诞节火炉没用完的柴火。

 

到三楼的时候，他终于瞥见一个背影小心翼翼向图书馆深处的走廊走去。Eggsy顾不上隐藏自己，冲着背影大喊：“喂你干嘛！别往深处走了！你知道这里面是基皮的天下么？”

 

走廊里原来指示安静的标志还在，只不过像被掐断了供血的皮肤一样青一块白一块，那背影刚好停在下面，慢慢转过身来。

 

是个男人。走廊里的窗户蒙着一层像是加厚垃圾袋的白色塑料布，搞得整条走廊看起来像是曾经的图书馆周末晚上九点关门时一样昏暗。导致那男人脸色怪异，颧骨上有一抹由内而外的红晕，他白得好像道林格雷，Eggsy这么想，然后他发现人造奶油已经被手的温度印上了手指的形状。

 

“Eggsy Unwin？”那男人居然先开口了，而更令人挪不开眼的是，他穿着战前才流行的三件套西装，右手还撑在一把黑伞上面，微微斜倚站着，要知道地球上方的大气层已经很多年除了放射尘就不下别的东西了。

 

“那伞能挡放射尘？”Eggsy还没来得及举起枪就听见自己蠢毙了的问题，“不，我的意思是，你他妈是谁？”

 

“我就当你对我的问题是肯定回答了。”那男人笑了，新月般的眉毛从黑框眼镜后露了出来，整张脸变得英俊，又不可思议的年轻，“这伞确实能挡放射尘，激光枪也能挡一阵子。”他微微抬脸向Eggsy手中的枪示意。

 

Eggsy下意识握紧了枪，把手中的人造奶油丢向一边：“还有一个问题你没回答呢。”

 

“Harry Hart，你可以叫我Harry。”那男人现在离Eggsy只有两米半远了，“你可以把枪放下来，我是来找你帮忙的。”

 

Eggsy略微往后退了一步，晃晃枪口传达了不要再靠近的讯息。他从眼角看到，刚被丢在地上的奶油已经被一团疑似破损杂志的东西盖住了。

 

Harry显然接收到了这条讯息，他举起双手：“你胸前挂着一个K字徽章，镀金粉边的，那是你从你父亲的遗物中找到的东西，自从他失踪被判断死亡后你就一直带着它。它其实是我们组织的标志，你父亲跟我曾经共同工作的组织。每一个徽章上都有生物能追踪器，只要是活体带着，我们就能追踪到佩带者的地理位置，这就是我能找到你的原因。说真的，如果不是信号那么强烈，我都不相信这鬼地方里还能住人。”Harry边说边环视四周。

 

Eggsy不由自主跟着他的目光也看了看周围，这好像是他第一次真正看这个地方。天花板跟墙壁的分界线看不出棱角，墙上剥落的油漆如木乃伊的裹尸布，楼梯一半和废纸堆融为一体，另一半从纸堆里奋力钻出来，颤颤巍巍的下降，而他脚边的奶油已经不见了。Eggsy觉得衬衫底下，那枚徽章好像是被刚刚戴上，带着蛰人的冰凉。

 

“对啊，你来这种地方找这样的我，能帮上你什么忙？”Eggsy本想讽刺两句这男人养尊处优的打扮，可看看他手中实际功能不明的黑伞，还是气鼓鼓地忍住了。

 

“我知道你是个赏金猎人，你父亲曾经也是，我也是。”Harry终于站直了，敲敲自己的眼镜，“可是我们能不能换个地方再谈正事。”

 

—————————————————————————————————————

 

Eggsy不知道地球上还有没被基皮入侵的地方，倒不是说每个人都跟他一样住在远离人群的图书馆里，“人多的地方基皮少，两者此消彼长。”这是基皮第三定律[4]。可是地球上的人口已经少到住不满地球上一半的房子，所以基皮到处都有。

 

那么Harry带他去的地方，一定不属于“到处”。

 

“欢迎来到Kingsman。”Harry侧身打开胶囊列车的门，一板一眼，就跟要打开什么皇家宴会厅的大门，好给大家介绍千里迢迢赶到的公主一样。

 

Eggsy低头看自己身上乱糟糟的衬衫跟运动外套，忍不住笑了。

 

毫不夸张的说，他们的目的地像个电影拍摄场地。在胶囊列车之前他们先经过了一个装修风格复古的裁缝店，花纹复杂的壁纸，玻璃窗里用塑料模特展示着收腰线条可笑的三件套西装，试衣间里居然还有全身镜，要知道全息投影技术出现一年后人类就把摄像头都给淘汰了。下了胶囊列车以后拐来拐去的走廊，停满各种飞行器的地下停机坪，Eggsy非常肯定他在其中看到了能胜任星际飞行的反物质能量飞船。最重要的是，这些或跟时代格格不入，或跟战后科技严丝合缝的东西，都出现在一个没有基皮痕迹的地方。

 

“Kingsman是我爸曾经的隶属猎人组织？” 

“是。”

“为什么要来找我，我只是个单打独斗，手中既没资源又没装备的毛头小子。”

“因为我知道你没有任何误伤记录。”

 

噢。Eggsy忍不住侧头看了Harry一眼。可这男人要么是没察觉Eggsy的目光，要么就是假装不动声色的本领到家，侧脸仍跟个石膏像一样线条完美岿然不动，一条皱纹都没挪位置。

 

“至于资源跟装备的匮乏，你应该已经发现了，对Kingsman来说，这些都不成问题。”

 

一个光头跟一个女孩站在能被称之为入口的地方等着他们，他们俩也都可笑的西装革履。

 

“这个Kingsman，是每个人都要穿着西装上班么？”

“当然。”Harry用短短两个字加一个谴责眼神，准确的表达了“你怎么才想明白，观察力实在有待提高”的意思，“我们是末世大战之后的骑士。”

 

“Galahad。”光头朝他们点头示意，嘴角露出了时长半微秒的笑意。

“Merlin，Lancelot。”

 

Eggsy忍不住翻了个白眼，这下他知道Harry那些不符合时代的礼貌都是从哪儿来的了。

 

然后光头面无表情地转向Eggsy，“你对枢纽6型仿生人了解多少？”

 

他的鼻子可真高啊，又高又长，两边眉毛简直像用尺子画出来一样笔直，他也戴着眼镜，绿眼睛被镜片滤了一道以后仍让人觉得像是大冬天在游泳池里走了一遭，Eggsy直愣愣盯着这光头脱口而出，“从我目前掌握的资料来看，你可能就是一个。”

 

这光头居然笑了，“Eggsy，我是Merlin。”

 

那女孩的金发梳得服服帖帖，在脑后绑成一个马尾，Merlin的笑仿佛给了她一个许可，她也大方地向Eggsy笑了，“我是Lancelot，但你可以叫我Roxy。”

 

“Eggsy，这是我的同事们，Merlin也是你父亲曾经的好友，Roxy是Kingsman纳入麾下的第一个女性赏金猎人。”

 

“你的第一个任务，是用最新版本的沃伊特移情测试仪去分辨我们给你提供的十个样本，里面混杂了数量未知的枢纽6型仿生人。”Merlin低头看手里的记录板。

 

“我的任务？”Eggsy发现这光头说起话来太直切重点，一句能带Eggsy进入状况的废话都没有。

 

“Merlin，我还没跟他说具体情况呢。”

 

“还没说，一路上你们都干什么去了。”Merlin波澜不惊地责备道。

 

Eggsy越来越想笑，这个组织目前出现的三个成员外貌都完美得像战前人类，没有经受放射尘摧残，虹膜跟头发都有颜色（光头没头发除外），说话口吻微妙准确，不参杂一点儿情感，完全能去冒充做工精细的仿生人，可是他们仨却自称以猎杀仿生人为生。

 

“正如我在路上跟你说的那样，Eggsy，我们需要你的帮助。”Harry转向Eggsy，左手微微示意他跟着Merlin走，Harry的眼睛是棕色的，在白惨惨的地下灯光里看起来特别温柔，“我们得到可靠消息表明，火星上最大的仿生人制造商涉嫌在地球上非法合成仿生人，而且我们尚不能确定这个公司目前活跃在地球上的直接负责人Mr. Valentine跟他的助手Gazelle是不是仿生人。”

 

“别从这儿开始说啊，他还没通过枢纽6型的测试呢，万一他不合格我们又要浪费一根失忆针。”

 

Eggsy终于噗嗤笑了出来，这会儿倒是能听出Merlin的不满了，“所以我的第一个任务，就是从一堆真人跟仿生人中找出枢纽6型，如果我没找错，就帮你们分辨制造商头头跟他的女助手，然后做赏金猎人应该做的事？”

 

“没错。”

 

“那么我的第一个测试对象在哪儿？”

 

“在这儿呢。”一直跟在Merlin身边的Roxy转过头来，又一次对Eggsy彬彬有礼地露出八颗小白牙。

 

—————————————————————————————————————

 

Eggsy不习惯用测试仪，他往Roxy脸上贴测试贴片的时候觉得自己手上全是汗，小心翼翼地没碰到她的脸，既因为Roxy的脸颊白得像放射尘不严重时被蒙上白布的天空，也因为如果他碰到她，他就作弊了。然后他声音有些抖地说，“一会儿开始测试的时候，贴片会测量你的脸部毛细血管扩张程度，笔形手电会感受你的瞳孔直径变化，尽量保持直视那道白光好吗。”

 

Roxy平静得不像话，反过来安慰Eggsy，“别紧张，我给别人做过这个测试很多次，技巧我都懂的。”

 

Eggsy不可置信地看着Roxy，这女孩儿要么就是跟Merlin学的谈话技巧，要么就是对如何安慰人真的毫无概念。Eggsy叹口气，“那么你知道接下来我会描述一系列社会情境，你可以做出语言回答，但你的眼肌跟脸部毛细血管反应才是我的判断标准。”

 

Roxy像是忍不住地接话，“脸部毛细血管跟眼肌的扩张跟是由‘羞愧’或‘脸红’的生理反应导致的，这是人类对道德震撼最原始的反应，在仿生人身上检测不到，他们不会被道德刺激困扰。”[5]

 

“Lancelot，不要帮Eggsy做他的工作。”Merlin跟Harry站在检测房单向玻璃窗的另一边，他的声音却幽幽地从Eggsy脖子后冒出来，让他不由自主打了个抖。

 

“现在测试开始，第一个问题，你收到的生日礼物是个小牛皮钱包。”[6]

 

两个指针猛地甩到刻度最右边，然后缓缓回转，Roxy的表情倒是没有很大变化，Eggsy猜这是她作为专业赏金猎人的基本素养，随时随地都在以不同的程度控制面部表情。

 

Eggsy没按问题清单顺序，开始胡乱挑选拼凑，“你在读一本战前写的小说，书中人物热爱收集蝴蝶标本。”

 

Roxy眉头微微皱起，“这是一种爱好么？”两个指标也有摆动，但幅度没有第一次那么大了。

 

“嗯，那时蝴蝶还很多嘛。”Eggsy把这点记录下来。

 

“你租了一个林间小屋度假，小屋的壁炉上方挂着一个狩猎战果，鹿角。”Eggsy迟疑着要不要接着往下说，Roxy的两个指标仍在正常区域里晃荡，“你跟你朋友一起赞叹这个小屋非常舒适。”

 

“有鹿角在也许我不会有心情赞叹。”Roxy有些怯生生，像在课堂上猜老师正确答案的学生。

 

“你跟一个男人准备结婚，你有了孩子。但是订婚之后他跟另一个女孩儿跑了，你决定去做流产——”

 

“我不会去做流产。”这回Roxy的两个指标都超出了正常。

 

“为什么？”Eggsy是出于真心想问，因为Roxy看起来过于信誓旦旦。

 

“我绝对不会去做。”Roxy有些茫然，“而且流产是非法的。”

 

“你去参加一个海边聚会，聚会上有一道菜是生牡蛎，”Roxy的指标蹭蹭蹿过最高值，“还有一道主菜是炖狗肉。”那两个指标仍没回到正常范围。

 

“你的房间里贴着一幅斗牛海报。”

 

“斗牛是什么？”

 

“斗牛士跟牛被关在一个场地里打斗，斗牛士手里有一块红布跟一根刺刀。”这回换Eggsy疑惑了，“你知道斗牛的结果是什么吗？”

 

“我猜要么是人受伤，要么是牛受伤？”

 

“不管怎么样那头牛最后总是会被杀死。”Eggsy等着她的反应，但他心中感觉不用接着往下问了。那两个指针果然没有显示出有意义的读数。

 

“行了，我得出结论了。”Eggsy嘴上这么说着，却一点儿也不确定自己是不是正确。Roxy在涉及到伤害无辜的问题上反应很大，但对有因有果的伤害并没有非常困扰。Eggsy再一次提醒自己这个看起来跟自己同龄的女孩子是个专业赏金猎人，那么这个反应也算合理，Roxy不是仿生人，他得出结论。

 

Eggsy关上仪器，从Roxy脸上取下贴片的时候突然改变了主意，他向Roxy伸出了手，示意要把她从椅子上拉起来。

 

Roxy自然而然的接受了这个绅士行为。

 

Eggsy手掌碰到Roxy手指的那一瞬间差点没抓稳。

 

Eggsy知道碰到生命是什么感觉，他碰到妈妈的时候能感到她昨晚又哭过的憔悴，碰到妹妹的时候是早上喝了一顿牛奶后的满足，亲吻人生中第一个女孩子时知道他们再过三天就要分开，只能及时行乐。

 

可他碰到Roxy的时候，只感觉到了伪装成神经冲动的电流。

 

Eggsy定定的看着她，她眼里全是毫无防备的信任。噢，她不知道。

 

“Merlin！”Eggsy大叫，连忙在Roxy察觉出不对之前放开她。

“我的测试结果你应该直接告诉我。”Roxy眯起一边眼睛。

“我得先跟Merlin确认一件事。”Eggsy想躲却不敢躲开她的目光。

 

好在Merlin跟Harry这时走进了房间，两人脸上表情都高深莫测。

 

Roxy被Merlin打发出去了。现在房间里只剩下敏感的测试仪受到空气中电磁场干扰的嗡嗡声，Eggsy讨厌这种不知道该说多少的感觉，他试着捕捉Merlin的目光，可他假装沉浸于跟记录板深情对望，Eggsy只好转头看Harry。

 

Harry也在看他，用那种看久了能在视网膜上留下阴影的，太阳般的审视目光。

 

Eggsy下意识舔舔嘴唇，“Roxy不知道她是仿生人？你们到底在搞什么鬼？”

 

Harry像是赢了却不敢大肆声张的赌客，不动声色看了Merlin一眼。Merlin仍低头看着记录板，“你是从哪个问题开始怀疑的？枢纽6型的脑单元已经能在一千万个不同的神经同路间作选择，她也接受过移情测试训练，再加上她一直以为自己是在从火星飞到地球上的飞船上出生的，她已经骗过了其他11个候选人。”

 

这是我的秘密，Eggsy想，一个代价惨重的秘密。

 

“Kingsman到底是什么组织？你们不是赏金猎人？你们难道还训练仿生人去杀仿生人？”Eggsy撇撇嘴巴，“就算我不是什么骑士也知道这行为太操蛋了。”

 

“仿生人能不知不觉地靠近同类，”Harry开口，“仿生人对人类神经电流产生的电磁场非常敏感但不会对同类警醒，所以我们一直在致力于训练仿生人，只不过Roxy是第一个通过测试的。”

 

“你们也太变态了。”Eggsy皱起鼻子。

 

Merlin又露出“Harry你说的太多了”的责怪表情，“Eggsy，我们希望对你诚实，可是这个诚实是相互的。”

 

Eggsy犹豫了，然后他又一次感到了Harry的目光，像那种能穿破放射尘的高压钠灯，吸引他往他的方向看。Harry的眼睛好像在说，“不要告诉他。”

 

Eggsy觉得荒谬，他是怎么一次次从这个今天才认识的男人眼中读到他未出口的话，而相信他又好像是世界上最简单的事，“我有心灵感应。我可以感受到人类的脑电波，仿生人的模仿频率跟我们不一样，就跟仿生人能识别仿生人是一个道理。”Eggsy从没说过这么流畅的谎话。

 

让Eggsy惊讶的是，Merlin看起来相信了他的胡诌。

 

Harry显然也捕捉到了Merlin的信服表情，“Kingsman表面上是一个赏金猎人组织，可实际上我们暗中保护他们，在他们被发现后，对他们的行为进行判断，如果对人类社会不构成伤害，就利用我们自己的资源将他们偷渡回火星，确保他们不受到无根据的惩罚。”

 

Eggsy第一次意识到赏金猎人的判断标准有多么简单粗暴，仿生人来到地球上就是格杀勿论，可部分他们的存在明明比有些人类更合理。他想起不久之前在剧院后台被杀的西区女歌手，谁都没想到能在《悲惨世界》里，把Eponine唱得让人心碎的小姑娘其实是仿生人[7]，上半幕刚看到心爱的男孩与别人相爱，下半幕的On My Own都来不及唱就被一颗干净利落的子弹结束了演出。他又想到Roxy，觉得自己能竭尽全力呵护别的生命。

 

“这个组织里还有几个仿生人？你是么？”Eggsy盯着Merlin问。

 

“噢，我倒但愿如此。”Merlin不耐烦的时候眼镜也跟着莫名奇妙的反光，“你以为给仿生人的大脑电路升级，再植入看起来自然的记忆很简单么？”

 

Harry笑得眯起眼睛，眼下的笑纹也跟着皱起来，“现在我该带你去1号试衣间了。”

 

事实证明，Eggsy最喜欢3号试衣间。

 

Eggsy还很喜欢听Harry给他介绍各种小玩具，他的手掠过一排爆炸半径各异的打火机，动作温柔得好像轻轻抚过一排风铃。Harry看他胡乱把牛津鞋往脚上套，无可奈何半蹲下来帮他调整鞋带。Harry轻而易举地识破他的顺手牵羊，头也不回的对他说，“放回去，Eggsy。你需要它们的时候它们会出现的。”

 

—————————————————————————————————————

 

Eggsy坚持要回继父家看妹妹，Harry则坚持要把他带回Kingsman基地，于是他们从裁缝店出来，顺着萨维尔街上的高速人行道一直往西北方向走[8]。晚上七点人行道上已经没什么下了班急着回家的上班族，少数的伦敦人仍保持着战前赶地铁时步履匆匆的习惯。但Eggsy这会儿跟Harry并肩慢慢走在高架的人行道上，身边的风景以极快的对地速度向后飞去。

 

出了一区[9]以后，路上尽是些大战前还来不及对接就被迫遗弃，现在变成断壁残垣的高架桥。Eggsy从末端跳下来，“我还没有问过你，我记得小时候我爸带一个同事回家做客，那就是你对么？”

 

Harry跟着跳下来，黑伞像袋鼠尾巴一样点地保持平衡，优雅得不像话，“我都不知道你记得这件事。”

 

Eggsy用鼻息叹气，“如果你的爸爸也在某次客人做客之后再也没有回家，你也会对那个客人印象深刻的。”

 

“对不起，Eggsy。”

 

“你就是那个时候知道我能做什么的对吧？”Eggsy耸肩，“我总在想我爸失踪跟他看见我把JB弄活过来有没有关系，噢，JB就是那只蜘蛛，但显然没——你刚刚说对不起？”

 

“对，Eggsy，你的猜测一直正确。我不得不向你承认，你父亲最后在一次仿生人营救任务中死亡跟我们看见你让JB起死回生是有关系的。”

 

有时Eggsy希望自己不是一个刨根问底的人，妈妈跟Dean混乱的生活，夺去爸爸生命的事业，还有不知从哪儿冒出来的假冒赏金猎人组织，都是生活在对他大叫清醒并非解决的暗示。可是Eggsy充满妈妈眼泪的童年，他因为妈妈放弃移民的机会，他固执的职业选择，全都是他在不听劝的找答案。Eggsy知道有的人经历了很多操蛋事儿以后，就像被不平衡潮汐力撕扯过的星球，都留不住自己的陨石，但有的人却像黑洞一样把它们通通吞进肚里，让视界外的人永远只能看见动态的不断坠落。

 

他自己就是那颗支离破碎的小星球，而Harry，Harry一定是黑洞。

 

所以Harry的眼睛是世界上最深最有吸引力的东西，他停下来，用这双眼睛看着Eggsy，“当时Kingsman正在研究仿生人跟人类之间的本质区别，你父亲跟我都认为你的能力一定会对我们的研究很有帮助。那天做客以后我就向Arthur，Arthur是Kingsman的领袖骑士，起草了一份报告。你父亲希望我们等到你成年再把你带来Kingsman，可是Arthur觉得这个能力如果不从小加以训练指导可能会渐渐消失。我同意Arthur的看法，但是也理解你父亲的考虑，我们一直在争吵谈判，希望能达成妥协共识。可不久后你父亲在一次Arthur指派的单人任务中身亡，他的眼镜反常的没有留下任何影像资料。”

 

Eggsy觉得这感觉就像有个炸弹在二十年前被点燃，看不见的引线燃烧发出的滋滋声一直在折磨他，而他终于在今天看到火光冲天，听见能淹没其他一切的爆炸巨响。

 

“后来我私自跟进了调查，Arthur在那之后就不再是Arthur了。”Harry停了下来，但不是那种期待Eggsy能说些什么来回应这个情节精彩的故事的停顿，是拜托告诉我你还在吗的停顿。

 

不知怎么的，Eggsy只能想起战后劣质的茶叶包泡久了以后水里会有人造茶渣，而他的嗓子现在就被这些茶渣堵住了。

 

Harry看起来很忧虑，而Eggsy有些看不清他眼角的皱纹了。噢，他发现他正透过哈哈玻璃看这个世界，周围的房屋跟路灯都歪曲成可笑的形状，颜色也变得过于鲜艳，Harry就混在这一堆好似暗藏玄机的混乱中。然后一滴水砸在他胸前的衬衫上，他又感觉到那个项链静静地压在胸口，好像一直在等这一幕发生。

 

“Eggsy。”Harry向他靠近了一步，不拿伞的那只手抬起来，好像要帮他抹去眼泪。

 

Eggsy惊醒过来，后退一步，“你是来看我的能力究竟有没有消失，还有没有利用价值的么？”

 

Harry的手停在了半空，只好去尴尬地摆弄黑伞，没有说话。

 

Eggsy现在知道了，弄清楚答案的那一刻真是让人觉得死而无憾，撕破脸皮的真实让他只想赶紧逃回自己的图书馆中。他手伸进衬衫，用上了能把心脏连着血管肌肉扯出来的劲儿，把那个项链扯了出来。他希望他脸上的表情是满不在乎，是无所畏惧，可是他的声音控制不住的颤抖，“项链还你，我再不欠Kingsman什么了。”

 

“Eggsy，不要这么戏剧化。”Harry甚至都舍不得破坏绅士风度的大喊大叫，只是在他身后稍微提高了音量。

 

Eggsy头也不回的冲他比了个中指，“操你Harry，你刚刚告诉我其实我爸是我们俩联手搞死的，你才是那个戏剧化的人。”

 

—————————————————————————————————————

 

妈妈不在家，Dean的呼噜声穿透了没有夹层结构的门，客厅的电视没关，里面的人正聚集在特法拉广场上欢呼着什么。Eggsy抱起妹妹，亲亲她的鼻子，立马知道她昨晚又是听着爸妈砸椅子的声音睡着的，真是奇怪啊，这个年龄的小孩就懂得怎么焦虑。

 

Eggsy不是没有想过为什么生命的痕迹在他这里变成了如此显而易见的事情，他猜是放射尘。在此之前放射尘已经为人类社会好多无解的问题提供了终极答案，放射尘让动物消失，只留下人类真正独占了海洋跟森林。放射尘让人类愿意承认天空还是蓝色的时候比较好看，让伦敦的大雾变得清澈动人。说不定也是放射尘让时间在他这里失效，让他能感受到那些发生过，正在发生的，或者将要发生的情绪，这些由化学成分制造，神经细胞传导的混乱，是生命们独一无二的标志。

 

“昨晚他们给你喂什么牛奶啦？”Eggsy并不真的需要问，只要他用额头碰着妹妹的额头够久，连她出生时因为脐带缠绕片刻窒息而经历的惊慌都能感受到，但他喜欢自顾自的说下去，“今天哥哥在图书馆遇见了一个人，他带我去了一个没有基皮的地方，还告诉我一个原来没有那么想知道的答案。你的今天过得好吗？”

 

电视上的喧哗声突然变大了，Eggsy不耐烦地转头找遥控器。

 

他发现在电视里出现站在特法拉广场那头蓝公鸡像[10]上的，是Mr. Valentine。

 

“我们已经受够了放射尘的不定时袭击！我们受够了穿着沉重的防护服出门度假！我们有想穿什么就穿什么出门的权利！”电视里是Valentine的脸部大特写，他每说一句，广场上的人就跟着振臂高呼一次，“现在为大家介绍我们公司的最新研制产品，反放射尘手环！只要你带上它，产生的无形防护场就能让你随心所欲沐浴在放射尘中！想什么时候出门就什么时候出门！再也不用靠那永远不准的天气预告！最重要的一点是，这个反放射尘手环，我们免费发放！”

 

广场上的人发出震耳欲聋的欢呼，Eggsy隔着现场收音系统都能感觉到人群的狂喜。

 

不知道Harry他们看到这条消息没有。

 

噢，Harry。Eggsy发现自己又一次不由自主想到了他。

 

妹妹在他怀里挥舞着小手，蓝眼睛看着他。在经过放射尘洗礼的战后世界，有颜色的眼睛也是小孩子的特权，如果你在青春期还不小心经历了放射尘风暴，那么不到十八岁，虹膜就会变成黑色。只有极少的成年人还能保持自己童年时的颜色，Eggsy自己就是其中之一，他的眼睛绿偏蓝[11]，跟Merlin纯铜绿色的不同。Harry的眼睛是棕色，总让他想到看起来特别温柔却暗含力量的生物，比如麋鹿。Roxy的眼睛颜色不知道是给她定的，是Merlin么，还是Arthur。

 

惊讶跟归属感，烦躁跟懊恼混在一起，像刚闷了一杯各种情绪混合而成的深水炸弹[12]，Eggsy发现自己停不下来胡思乱想。

 

＊＊

 

“哐哐哐——”擂门声急而重，把卧室里的Dean都吵得开始哼哼。

 

Eggsy还没来得及把妹妹放回摇篮里，门就被一脚踢开了。Dean的两个酒友，就像那种俗套动作片的开头一样，依次大摇大摆走进来，带进来一股一闻就知道已经喝了不止几轮的酒气。

 

“小子，你继父呢？”他们对俗套情节照抄不误，其中一个看起来没什么头脑的负责问话。

 

Eggsy把妹妹重新抱紧在怀里，朝着卧室的方向努努嘴。

 

“找Dean有什么用，直接把值钱的东西拿走就行了。”酒友二人组中的另一个不高兴地发话。

 

没头脑也不高兴了，“你看看他家哪里有值钱东西？现在谁家还用电视啊，连投影机都买不起，看球都不过瘾。”

 

不高兴刚睡醒一般努力睁了睁眼睛环视四周，最后目光落在Eggsy身上。

 

但Eggsy知道他的鬼主意一定不是针对自己，而是他怀里的，还不会说话，眼睛还是蓝色的妹妹。Eggsy开始在心中飞快的计算逃跑方案，离前窗有三步，可半路上就会被没头脑抓住胳膊，离后窗有两步，可抱着妹妹没办法平衡着地，门不是有效选项，不高兴就站在前面三十公分不到的地方，用庞大身躯把它捂了个严严实实。

 

就在他在决定要数袖口上的线头数决定到底往哪儿逃的时候，门第二次哐的弹开了，顺便把不高兴撞了个东倒西歪。

 

“抱歉打扰你们的小谈话，先生们。但我还是希望你们不要对Eggsy跟他妹妹有什么非分之想。”Harry拿着黑伞走了进来。

 

不高兴怒吼一声，试图把自己从地板上撑起来，Harry看起来无辜又无奈的用黑伞柄给他补了一棍。没头脑摆出反抗的拳击手势，Harry一步上前，单手抓住他的右手，用整个转身的力量把它弄断，顺势来了一个过肩摔。Eggsy非常肯定Harry在一边一气呵成把没头脑摔在地上，并补了两个肘击的同时，一边小小的翻了个白眼。

 

“现在谁才是戏剧化的那个？”Eggsy忍不住咧开嘴笑了，他就是在这一刻发现，他并没有因为Harry是那个告诉他答案的人而生他的气，他是在气自己暗暗猜测了这么多年后还假装不知道答案，更气自己明明知道猜测被肯定后也无能为力改变结局，却还要靠小题大做一番来证明自己真的已经竭尽全力。

 

Harry抹平西装上的褶皱，整整领带，“作为一个赏金猎人你的近身作战能力实在是有待提高。”然后Harry打量着他，“Eggsy，关于你问我来找你的目的。很抱歉一开始没有向你说实话，但我更看重的是另一个原因。我能给你提供你一个最大化自己能力帮助别人的机会，你为什么不再好好考虑一下呢？”

 

Eggsy沉默了一会儿，“那个，针对我能力的实验什么的，要把我脑子切开分析内部结构么？”

 

Harry像是听说自家小狗今天第一次照镜子，发现自己有条可爱的尾巴一样，眼底的笑纹皱了起来，“当然不用。Merlin只会让你摸遍伦敦动物园里珍藏的每一个动物标本而已。”

 

—————————————————————————————————————

 

结果Eggsy成为Kingsman历史上第一个没有参加训练就被派去出任务的候选人。

 

“记住，你是Harry的男侍从，什么话都不要说，什么事都不要做，只需要借这个机会跟Valentine和Gazelle握次手，确认他们是不是仿生人，及时把消息传回来给我就行了。”Merlin在Eggsy上车之前又强调了一次。

 

“Merlin你知道这话已经跟我说了多少遍了么？”Eggsy不习惯地扯扯细领带，不过反正他全身上下都是不习惯的东西，西装袖扣，领带牛津鞋，还有一副具有实时录像通讯功能的黑框眼镜。

 

“这是第七十八遍。”Merlin回到了他们第一次见面时的不苟言笑，抱着板子坚持要目送他们上车，忧虑得像担心自己刚去上学的小儿子会受坏小孩欺负的家长。

 

可能是因为Merlin现在知道自己能够毫无例外识别仿生人的真正原因了，Eggsy想。原来Harry藏这个秘密的时间跟他一样久，自从Eggsy爸爸出事后包括Merlin在内的其他骑士就一直被Harry小心翼翼的蒙在鼓里。而哪怕就在Eggsy已经同意当小白鼠以后，Harry也只把这个消息告诉了Merlin。

 

Merlin刚好撞见Harry带着Eggsy回到Kingsman基地，他对他们去试衣间以后就神秘消失半晚上的事实完全视而不见，用皱鼻子的动作代替了推眼镜，“Eggsy，下次换你去安抚差点就知道自己真实身份的仿生人，Roxy实在太难对付。”

 

Eggsy偷瞟一眼站在他左边的Harry，感觉受到了鼓励，“Merlin，现在我要告诉你我能准确判断仿生人的真正原因。”

 

＊＊

 

Merlin花了半天时间给Harry伪造了一个热爱环境保护的有钱人身份，接着假装对投资Valentine的反放射尘手环有兴趣，骗到了一张Valentine组织的慈善晚宴邀请函。他们本来的计划是让Roxy作为Harry的女伴也去参加宴会，两人伺机制造小混乱，然后趁乱把Valentine跟Gazelle绑架回Kingsman基地，再让Eggsy做出判断。

 

可是当他们仔细观摩了几段Gazelle蹬着刀锋脚的打斗录像以后，一致认为要把这女人绑架回来，需要制造的就不是一点小混乱。而且绑架一个天天在街上分发反放射尘手环的企业老板，对Kingsman这样一个掩盖自己痕迹还来不及的伪赏金猎人组织来说，实在是太大动干戈了。

 

所以现在Eggsy变成了Harry的plus one。

 

Harry把格子花纹的西裤也穿得很好看，他的领结没用自动成型材料，而是用战前布料自己手动打好的。他们现在并排坐在车后座上，Harry一句话没说，大概在感觉藏在背脊骨上的两把手枪。Eggsy发现自己视线忍不住在Harry身上扫来扫去，这双手肯定是那种什么技术都会一点儿的手，不管是在打斗中找对手的颈动脉，还是泡茶时匀速转动滤网，都能被他做出一种从容不迫的优雅。

 

“Eggsy，别盯着我看了，整整你的领带，都被你扯歪了。”

 

事实上这次任务比Eggsy想象的要简单很多。Valentine大概把地球上剩下的有钱人全都邀请来了，宴会厅里弥漫着一种让Eggsy只觉得酸溜溜的怀旧氛围。这些平均年龄看起来跟Harry差不多大的有钱人应该也没有真正见过战前世界，可他们说起那时地球上山清水秀的语气好像在描述自己一去不回的青春。而Harry这个浑身上下都萦绕着战前文质彬彬气质的人，马上就成了小波人群的焦点，很快引来了顶着花羽毛帽子的Gazelle，跟Valentine本人。

 

“Mr. DeVille[13]。”Valentine的黑西装下面是一条橙色裤子，一笑就露出牙齿中间的缝，他热情的向Harry伸出手。Gazelle面无表情地站在他身边，刀锋脚有节奏的小幅度敲击着铺着地毯的地板。

 

如果Valentine真是仿生人的话，这型号也太不符合战前审美了，Eggsy想，他一直觉得人类无论经历了多少战争跟毁灭，在自欺欺人这点上总是做得天衣无缝。虽然移民到火星的人类认为自己是经受了进化考验的新人类，可做出来的仿生人却一代比一代像战前人类。

 

“Mr. Valentine。”Harry伸手去握，“很高兴终于见到你本人。这是我的助手Mr. Unwin，在是否投资您的反放射手环上，他跟我有相同的表决权。”Harry轻轻把Eggsy推上前，却又神奇的做到了把他小半身子护在自己的有效保护范围内。

 

“Mr. Valentine。”Eggsy总算有角度直视Valentine的眼睛。他的虹膜是黑色，不带花纹的那种漆黑。

 

“Mr. Unwin。后生可畏，后生可畏啊。”Valentine不带防备地又把手伸给他。Gazelle微微扬起下巴，黑眼睛盯住Eggsy。

 

Eggsy尽量不发抖的握住，感受到一波又一波神经质的狂喜。

 

妈妈伤心的时候小Eggsy不敢碰她，他那时觉得妈妈的皮肤好像能把昆虫困住用消化液慢慢分解的猪笼草。长大了以后他知道那不是妈妈的错，有些情绪就像传说中泛着恶心香味的食人树，让人心生恐惧却不由得靠近。所以对Eggsy来说，Valentine那不知缘由的喜悦，就跟混着巨型缠人海藻的海浪一样，想让他拔腿跑离岸边，离宴会厅越远越好。

 

幸亏Harry的手还停留在他后背上。隔着衬衫马甲背心跟西装外套，Eggsy感觉不到Harry手的实际温度，但冬天盖在荒田上的厚厚积雪也没有温度，可底下的土地明年照旧能长出野草原。Eggsy用尽全力模糊地微笑，点头对Valentine说出的不知道什么话表示赞同。

 

Eggsy回过神来的时候Valentine已经走向别人，一直跟他寸步不离的Gazelle也已离开，只剩Harry站在他面前，“Eggsy？你还好么？”

 

Harry的眼睛，映着宴会厅顶上的水晶灯，一闪一闪能指引大雾中的飞机降落。Eggsy觉得自己双腿终于又感受到坚实的地面，“他是人。”

 

“我问你还好么，Eggsy。”Harry的语气是矛盾体，他连尾音都没有提高，却表达出了十分的关心。

 

“我没事，他是人。Gazelle我还得去跟她搭话才能知道。”Eggsy重复了一遍结论，生怕它溜走。

 

“不用了Eggsy，Merlin刚刚跟我说他黑进了给Gazelle做刀锋脚安装的医院记录，Gazelle的骨髓测试[14]显示她也是人。”Harry的手搭上Eggsy肩膀，“任务完成，现在我们可以走了。”

 

“但是他有问题！他，他的情绪不正常，正常人没有这么大无缘无故的情绪冲击。一般人的情绪都只能在一定范围内波动，有因有果，他的情绪远超过正常范围！还不知从何而来！” Eggsy不知道怎么组织语言才能准确表达出他感受到的恶喜，对他来说是官感，对别人来说是五维世界中的第五维。

 

可是Harry看起来听懂了，他轻碰眼镜，“好，我们还会对他进行继续调查，但是现在我们要回总部。”

 

—————————————————————————————————————

 

Valentine的宴会之后Harry就不见踪影，Eggsy向Merlin问起时，他正往Eggsy脑袋上贴神经信号感应贴片，“Kingsman骑士的日常任务，Eggsy，等你通过训练就会了解。”

 

“他去调查Valentine了？你有没有拿个手环回来研究？”

 

“现在告诉我你摸到这些昆虫尸体的时候，有什么感觉。”Merlin把一只用培养皿装着的死苍蝇推到了Eggsy面前，自己坐回监控台前，开始记录今天的实验。

 

Merlin不知道从哪儿搞来一堆昆虫尸体，数量最多的是蚂蚁跟蜘蛛[15]，其次是苍蝇，接着是数量稀稀拉拉的蝉跟蝴蝶，两只蜜蜂，最后是一只萤火虫。Merlin坚持要让Eggsy从简单的生命结构开始触摸，对比他碰到无机物时脑部神经信号、呼吸频率、心跳速度等一系列生理指标，试图找出与众不同的地方。

 

在Eggsy手下第一个恢复动作的，是一只蚂蚁。它被Merlin放在一片薄玻璃上，触角跟六足都能看得一清二楚，Eggsy盯着这小东西觉得说不出的诡异，“我需要知道你是从哪里搞到这么多死蚂蚁的么？”Merlin在记录版上匆匆写着什么，掩耳盗铃一般，“不需要，Eggsy，你知道它们都不是通过非法途径获得的就行了。”

 

Eggsy小心地用手指尖碰上那只蚂蚁，像一部讲外星人的老电影里，那个等着外星人伸出手指与他手指相碰的小男孩[16]，他控制着力度，免得把蚂蚁碾碎，耐心地等待着。大概在他第七次碰上蚂蚁的时候，它的触角微微颤了一下。

 

“Merlin！你看到了吗！”Eggsy激动地冲着房间里的摄像头大叫。

 

“Eggsy，培养皿上就装了百倍放大摄像机，它有非常精确的收音系统，你再大点声我恐怕就要持续耳鸣两天了。”

 

然后Merlin坚持让Eggsy又摸了三天共计二十七只蚂蚁尸体，直到Eggsy的手一碰上它就能开始在培养皿里打转为止。接下来是蜘蛛，不是Eggsy小时候养的那种无毒火玫瑰[17]，是那种比蚂蚁大不了一点的，战前普通家庭里最常见的小蜘蛛。这次Eggsy没花多久就让它们重新开始在培养皿边缘结网。期间Merlin不断要求Eggsy在实验过程中描述他碰上这些死昆虫时的生理感受，因为从监控屏上看不出来任何指标区别。可Eggsy除了“有点恶心”“它在动！”以外什么都说不出来。

 

有翅膀的难搞些，Eggsy在苍蝇身上花了五天，蝉身上花了七天，蝴蝶跟蜜蜂分别二十八天，最后他们的实验卡在了萤火虫上。Eggsy有些灰心，Merlin倒是兴高采烈，这意味着他终于有点实验结果波动可以分析了。Eggsy一边往自己头上黏电线一边想，当初怎么能料到这也是成为Kingsman骑士训练的一部分。

 

除此之外他还跟Roxy一起参加了Kingsman的常规训练，拉练潜水跳伞射击，还有近身搏斗技巧，Roxy样样都比他做得好。Roxy再一次向他炫耀她的射击成绩，Eggsy闷闷不乐地撇嘴，“你就比我多了半环。”而且你还是个仿生人，只不过后半句被他憋在心里。

 

不过训练睡觉摸虫子的平静日子很快就被用救护车送回来的Harry打破了。

 

其实Eggsy不知道Harry究竟是怎么回来的，骑士们眼镜记录的任务录像只有骑士有权限观看，不管Eggsy已经摸了几个月的虫子，他都还不是正式的Kingsman成员。最后他是从Roxy那里讨来了一段Harry的眼镜录像。Harry前去调查Valentine最后留下生物信号的教堂，步道途中，情绪本来就激昂统一的人群突然像被按下开关，步道场变成一个屠杀场，Harry用漂亮有效又惊悚的方式解决了一整个教堂的人，最后录像也只停在了Valentine的枪口指向眼镜主人，扣下扳机的那一刻。

 

就算Eggsy在看这段录像时知道Harry已经好端端的躺在离他几条走廊之隔的病房里，他还是非常感谢Merlin及时掐断了信号。

 

据Roxy推测，Harry被送回来的时候Eggsy应该刚刚结束一次实验，Merlin赶上了现场直播的最后几分钟，才能有这么快的反应速度把Harry直接从任务现场拉回了Kingsman基地，而不是去急救手段落后的当地医院。

 

Merlin直到Harry情况稳定下来后才把他回到总部的消息告诉Eggsy。Eggsy刚想抗议消息的延迟就被Merlin翻了个白眼，“你以为我不知道现在Roxy的权限就是你的权限么，别对我也用狗狗眼那一套。还有，没事别偷偷去Harry病房坐着，不如去实验室再摸摸那只萤火虫。”

 

对，他们的萤火虫实验还是没有进展。Merlin已经把萤火虫改为一个附加项目，正式实验则从昆虫类转向了小型鸟类，准确来讲，鸽子跟乌鸦。Merlin的解释是，前者是战前在伦敦最常见的鸟类，而后者灭绝时间很晚，尸体很容易搞到。现在Roxy有时会来旁观，她仍不知道自己是仿生人，只是十分醉心于看到Eggsy用手拂过鸽子的羽毛，它们就扑扇着翅膀摇摇晃晃站起来的样子。

 

如果Eggsy对自己诚实，他不觉得自己是在做一件有意义的事情。他不知道Merlin有没有见过真正的鸽子，但就连Eggsy这种出生在战后，长大的过程跟动物消失编年史在同一时代，只在电视纪录片里见过大部分动物的小孩，都能感觉到那鸽子的不对劲。Eggsy猜不对劲可能从蚂蚁就开始了，只不过蚂蚁没有眼睛。

 

Eggsy不是专家，不能从虹膜跟眼砂的颜色分辨一只鸽子是不是适合送信[18]，但他知道鸽子的眼睛应该是橙红色，凑近了看就像一轮温度偏低的太阳，眼砂的质感让人能联想起深海里色彩鲜艳的海葵。可是实验室里经他手站起来的鸽子，眼睛都没有颜色，跟战后人类的一样黑漆漆。

 

Eggsy向Merlin提过这个问题，Merlin头次在实验途中从监控台上移开眼睛，转而盯着Eggsy，“我知道Eggsy。可除此之外，这鸽子就跟它死前一样难道不是么。它呼吸正常，心跳正常，循环系统正常，飞行能力也正常。”Merlin的语气在不耐烦跟严肃之间保持着微妙平衡，他深草地般的绿眼睛却在担忧着什么。

 

＊＊

 

Eggsy在Harry回来的第十九天，终于打破了Merlin禁止他去病房浪费时间的口头要求。与其语气轻重等级相同，来自Merlin的口头要求还有，“Eggsy不要对着鸽子愁眉苦脸”，“Eggsy不要以裸睡来抗议我的突发夜间水下训练”跟“Roxy不要跟着Eggsy一起在射击训练场用弹孔排脏话，我不管Eggsy打出来的是什么形状”。所以Eggsy猜其实他穿着医生工作服偷偷混进Harry的病房也不算什么大错。

 

Eggsy见到Harry的第一眼，不恰当地想起了自己小时候爱过的圣诞节。他从十月份就开始数日子，他期盼着圣诞节快快到来，旧年马上就能过去，新的一年里，也许妈妈会收好这年Eggsy送她的贺卡，把戒酒心愿当真，也许还会去找一份简单的工作，然后他们就能过上正常的生活，Eggsy就不用独自参加家长会，也不用向老师解释为什么自己的作业本总是沾着酒味。可是新年一年年变旧，Eggsy对正常生活有了新的标准，圣诞节变成想得起来才看一眼的日历上，又一个空白的小方框而已。

 

Harry哪怕闭着眼睛，一言不发，身上最小的呼吸幅度都好像失去踪迹，也是那个完美得能进蜡像馆的Harry。

 

Eggsy注意到的第二件事情，才是Harry头上的绷带。他听Roxy说子弹擦过了顶叶[19]，Harry及时的闪避让子弹从头骨顶部直接穿出[20]，而Merlin在上次Kingsman骑士年度体检时，恰好保留了一份Harry大脑的结构扫描图，用3D打印技术复制了受伤的那部分顶叶，才让Harry真正意义上完好无损的回来。

 

Eggsy在Harry病床边坐下来，小部分心思在思考Merlin什么时候才会从监控录像上发现一个不该在这个时间段出现的医生出现在Harry的病房里，剩下的全部，在静静地想着Harry。

 

Eggsy就是在这个时候意识到，虽然现在他已经能在脑海中勾勒出一个细节饱满，以假乱真的Harry，但他仍不知道Harry准确的年龄，不知道Harry从哪里学来的尸体挡子弹技巧，不知道Harry在不出Kingsman任务的时候在家干些什么打发时间，甚至连他跟爸爸是怎么认识的Eggsy都没有问过。Harry对他来说是横纵各有一百多行的填字游戏，他从他的谈吐言行、处事举止猜测他在找到Eggsy之前的日子，就算没有标准答案，仍然乐此不疲。

 

如果他现在偷偷碰碰他，他就能知道Harry究竟经历过什么了，从让他躺在这里的枪伤，到他小时学踢足球时磕疼的膝盖，只要Merlin不狠心把他从病房里揪出来，他还能知道Harry亲吻第一个人是什么滋味，第一次带人回家又有多快的心跳。Eggsy这么想着都要微笑起来，他马上就要像Harry了解他一样了解Harry了，哪怕他作弊。

 

所以他右手轻轻盖上了Harry平摊在身侧的左手。

 

一时间好像有呼啦啦的翻书声在耳边想起，最先开始没有意义的词语组成了句子，忽远忽近的小行星终于找到了稳定的质量体能绕之旋转，手术后沾血的手术刀回到了器械箱里应该摆放的位置。Eggsy第一次真切感受到脚底的地球好像在转，眼泪流出来之前是先经过了胸口，再堵住了嗓子眼，而他的手像铁屑挣脱吸铁石一般使劲儿，才成功的移开。

 

噢，Eggsy想，这是我人生的第二个秘密。

 

—————————————————————————————————————

 

Eggsy至今不知道Merlin究竟对他偷偷溜进病房一事是否知晓，Roxy倒是马上看出端倪，吃晚饭时一个劲儿问他怎么了。Eggsy耸肩，把鸡肉往嘴里塞，没有回答。毕竟我发现我爱上了一个跟我爸同辈，并不小心把我爸搞死，却又带我见识了美好新世界，把其中的不可思议一样一样亲身指给我看的人，这种话题不适合跟一个仿生人分享。

 

Harry没有马上醒过来。而Merlin告诉Roxy他已经拆了不知道多少个Valentine的反放射尘手环，从中分解出了部分无法确定功能的电路。Eggsy听了Roxy的叙述之后只能猜想，这是不是Merlin在表达他需要Eggsy帮助的妥协方式。

 

“你知道我之所以能感觉到人类过去的情感，是因为时间在我这里是失效的。”Eggsy在一次诡异的小狗标本抚摸实验后，决心做那个先开口的人，“所以我能分辨出仿生人的电路信号，他们神经冲动的传导速度跟人类完全不在一个数量级上[21]。电路对我来说也是一个道理。”

 

Merlin双手都戴着塑胶手套，正小心翼翼的把小狗标本放进密封盒里，“我知道Eggsy，但是那意味着你必须在它完整且被激发的时候碰到它。”

 

Eggsy愣住了，“教堂里的人，他们在参加步道的时候，都是戴着手环的对么？”

 

Merlin点头，盖上盒子，检查着密封性。

 

“Harry没有戴。”

 

“对。”

 

“我们要等Harry醒来才能知道当时到底发生了什么，感受到了什么。”

 

Merlin看向Eggsy，“Eggsy，我不允许你去病房是有原因的。我们可以等Harry醒来再说，我很有信心他再睡上七天就能完全恢复了。”

 

Eggsy坐在实验室的凳子上晃着腿，看着Merlin抱着密封盒出去，“这只狗，是从哪里来的？你知道标本都是被掏去内脏的对吧，它不一定能醒过来。”

 

Merlin没有回头，“这曾是Harry的狗，他叫泡菜先生。”

 

—————————————————————————————————————

 

Eggsy不相信冥冥之中，可能因为他在这个存在着很多不合理的世界上只活了二十多年。而那些长时间被不合理折磨的人，也许只能选择无视或者变得比它们还要疯狂。有时Eggsy觉得妈妈是前者，她看不见房间里墙角处越堆越高的基皮，看不见Dean恨不能让妹妹快快长大，好把摇篮床也拿去卖掉，甚至看不见自己的青眼圈。但又有时Eggsy觉得妈妈也是后者，他在搬进Kingsman基地后第四次提出要帮妈妈做移民申请，顺便把妹妹也带走的时候，妈妈的回答仍是否定。

 

Eggsy相信的是几乎万事万物，都有抽丝剥茧的联系。看似没来由的车祸，其实取决于那天你出门买杂货之前的心情。他在参加先遣队训练时被迫半路退出，才能赌气住进那个图书馆。他偷偷溜进Harry的病房，才获得人生第二个不堪说的秘密。就像煽动别半球一场热带风暴的蝴蝶翅膀，所有不起眼的小事情，它们发展的路线都牢牢的沿着一个莫比斯环。

 

包括在Harry该醒来的这天，Eggsy抽空回了趟家。

 

Eggsy进家门的时候，刚好碰见妈妈推着妹妹的婴儿车要出门。“Eggsy！”妈妈凑上来拥抱他，亲吻他的脸颊，却不敢停留太长的时间。

 

“妈，只要你点头，你跟妹妹还能赶上下一波移民。”Eggsy想留住她的手腕，想把自己的坚定通过手的温度传给妈妈。这事儿不是没有发生过，就像旋转门转起来的时候，两边的人都能同时通过。Eggsy在感受到触碰之人的感情时，他们也会受到他的影响，只不过这门只对与他亲近的人敞开。而妈妈大概已经好多年没有好好看进Eggsy的眼睛，也没有接到这个暗示。

 

“你能在家照顾妹妹一下么，妈妈要出门去领反放射尘手环。”

 

Eggsy从摇篮里捞出妹妹，“好，只是别给她也戴上。”

 

手环第二次小规模实验区随机落在了妈妈跟Dean住的地方。

 

外露的情感信号对Eggsy来说简直就是近在咫尺的大声喧哗，他还没有看见暴乱的人群就先感觉到了他们怒不可遏的攻击冲动。Eggsy从窗口探出去，发现邻居们已经在楼梯跟走廊上打成一团，他们随手抄起的武器可笑跟致命并存，刚从炉子上拿下来的平底锅，家里窗台上攒了几年的玻璃啤酒瓶，还有个虎背熊腰男拿着家用园丁铲。

 

这次Harry不会来救他了，这个没什么骨气的念头突然冒了出来。Eggsy腾出一只手，在家巡视一圈，没发现衬手的工具，轻叹气掏出了左后腰上别着的枪，认真的对妹妹说，“甜心，接下来我们要玩一个游戏，哥哥要带着你去一个有很多新玩具的地方，但是路上会有坏蛋冲出来阻止我们，哥哥会用玩具枪把他们打倒，可这把玩具枪很吵。到时候你听到枪声跟尖叫也不要哭好吗，只用搂紧哥哥的脖子，哥哥会带你闯关成功的。”

 

妹妹像是听懂了一般点点头。

 

Eggsy一脚踹开家门，根本没往楼梯的方向走，三步窜上了走廊尽头的低围墙，从五楼跳到了隔壁三楼的走廊，抓枪的那只手一使劲把两人都拉上了走廊的铁栏杆，顺着下降的墙沿飞步跑去，没用上几个小跳就稳稳的落在了地面上。“好了，现在吵闹的那部分要开始了。”Eggsy在开始奔跑之前亲了亲妹妹的小额头。

 

高速人行道上全是打得酣畅，陷入癫狂状态的人，他们不太在意究竟拳头落在了哪里，只是一个劲儿希望能把这种戾气挥出去。Eggsy躲过了一段被主人抖得刷刷响的皮带，躲过了数把没有准头的水果刀，最后遇上了一帮戴着手环的警察。他踢碎了离他最近的一个的膝盖，拿走了他的机关枪，从警车顶盖上翻身滚到他们后方，不等他们回头，就一梭子还上了他借走的子弹。

 

Eggsy不知道这次实验的波及范围究竟有多大，直到他回到Kingsman入口处的裁缝店，确认没有任何警报信号发出，才敢停下奔跑。他低头看挂在脖子上的妹妹，没有哭闹的痕迹，蓝眼睛睁得老大，好像在说玩具店什么时候才到啊。

 

Merlin在基地里也接收到了这次信号，他篡改了一个手环的地理坐标信号，让它能接收到所有定向发出的指令。是刚好在手环所在实验室附近的Roxy先感受到手环的异样，Merlin用放大器处理记录，正在通过对比数据库里存着的神经信号来破解手环传达的信息。

 

Eggsy抱着妹妹风尘仆仆冲进实验室，“不用破解了，那条信息的意思是‘杀’。”

 

Merlin跟Roxy一起抬头，看见Eggsy浑身是灰跟血，左臂弯里还睡着个小家伙。Roxy小小的惊呼，Merlin只问，“你确定么？”

 

Eggsy郑重点头，但注意力却被身后走近的人吸引。他迫不及待回头，原来Harry已经醒过来了。

 

Harry的头发在他昏迷的时间里倒是没有长长很多，只不过现在它们都松松散散的搭在额头上，他穿着一件红色浴袍样的病号服，看起来精神抖擞，根本不像在病床上躺了一个月，遭遇头部枪伤的奇迹生还者。

 

他的眼睛，Eggsy直勾勾的盯着，还是温柔的棕色，而现在Harry也在看着他。Eggsy觉得自己一定是更疯了，因为他又觉得Harry的眼睛在冲他说话，他好像在说，你还好么，训练得怎么样，这段时间Merlin的实验把你吓着了么，还有，我知道你的第二个秘密了。

 

“Harry，”Merlin抢过了Eggsy正准备开口的话头，“你能证实Eggsy的说法么？”

 

Eggsy怄气一般转回脸瞪他。

 

“恐怕Eggsy说的没错。”Harry走到Eggsy身边，向他伸手，挑挑眉毛，“你把沾血的衣服换下来我们再讨论手环信号的问题。” Eggsy听话的把妹妹交了出去。

 

—————————————————————————————————————

 

事实证明，Valentine不是一个有耐心的人。第二次大规模实验后不到三天，Merlin就破解了另一条定向发送的手环信息，这次是一个地理坐标跟个日期信息。Harry也在同一天收到了那个坐标，羊皮纸的信封上面写着Mr. DeVille亲启，里面夹着的信纸上是用花体手写出来的一串数字。

 

Merlin判断那个地理位置是位于伦敦地下某处的安全防空洞，入口就在废弃的滑铁卢地铁站。日期信息则显示，这场不知主题内容是何的聚会，将发生在明天晚上。

 

“Merlin负责留在总部后勤指挥，远程定位并尝试毁掉信号发射器，我带着Lancelot混进聚会寻找线索，Eggsy你等待指令，如果定位成功但远程毁掉失败，你要负责近距离尝试。”

 

“不。”

 

Merlin跟Roxy齐刷刷抬头看出声反对的Eggsy。Harry慢慢折好手里的地铁站结构平面图，“能向我们解释一下原因么，Eggsy。”

 

Eggsy瞟了一眼Roxy，又瞟了眼Merlin，最后看向Harry，“你们有没有想过为什么在教堂里Harry没有戴手环也能被影响，程度还不低。”Merlin一边眉毛挑起来，“我以为我们一致同意那是因为在场的手环数量太多，信号出现了叠加现象，放大了威力。”

 

“那为什么Roxy在实验室外也能感觉到手环有异样需要检测？”Eggsy不等他们回答接着说，“我是唯一一个不受影响手环影响的，我抱着妹妹从家一路跑到了Kingsman基地都没事儿，我应该是去聚会现场的那个。”Eggsy仍看着Harry，在心里不断地说，快明白过来啊，快明白过来啊，快明白我已经知道了。

 

Harry的眼睛里有什么东西飞快地旋转，他再开口的时候好像一切尘埃落定，“Merlin，能让我跟Eggsy单独谈谈么？”

 

他们没有留在基地里，Harry一言不发地带他回到地面上。此刻天气很好，天上没有放射尘积雨云，白茫茫的天空一览无余，跟很多年前伦敦天阴的时候一模一样。

 

Eggsy默默跟在Harry身后一点点的地方，开始后悔所有发生的事情。也许当初在图书馆听到那阵脚步声的时候，他就不该傻乎乎的去找源头，他应该偷偷搬到一个新的废弃屋里，去跟那里的基皮做斗争。也许他不该这么快原谅Harry是那个让他莫名奇妙失去爸爸的人，他该假装继续生气，不跟他回Kingsman。也许最不应该的，就是在Roxy的仿生人测试中作弊，他不该伸出那只手，不该知道Roxy是仿生人。

 

“你是什么时候知道的？”

 

Eggsy简直都要怀疑冷静二字是不是刻在Harry的基因里。哪怕是世界明晚就可能以一种他们都没预料到的混乱方式毁灭，哪怕他们正在讨论他的完美伪装是什么时候在Eggsy这里失效的，Harry的语气仍然像在讨论一次常规任务该带多少激光枪跟放射钴。而Eggsy呢，从小到大哭过的次数一只手就数得出来，可他在Harry面前几乎要把剩下半辈子的眼泪都流光了。

 

“我又作弊了。”Eggsy想努力抻直声音，可他觉得冷静实在太累，后半句已经带上了哭腔，“你从教堂回来以后，Merlin不让我进病房，我偷偷溜进去了。”

 

Harry停下来面对面地看着他。天就是这个时候暗了下来，装在路灯上的放射尘警报系统开始鸣空袭警报，意味着放射尘突袭要来了。路上本来就没几个的行人纷纷闪进最近的建筑物躲避，街上只剩下他们俩，还有一些基皮随风在附近转着圈，诡异得像是在祈雨。

 

Harry突然微笑了，“你还记得你见到我第一句话说的是什么吗？”说着他撑开了那把不离身的黑伞，向Eggsy走近了一步，把他们两人都笼罩在伞面之下。

 

Eggsy一动不动，咬紧牙根，连眼睛都不敢眨，不然新的一波眼泪又要冲过堤坝。Harry轻叹口气，又靠近了一点，不举伞的右手把他圈进怀里。

 

Eggsy感觉自己的手臂缠上Harry的腰，他的脸埋在Harry的风衣领子上，眼泪终于跟不期而至的放射尘一起铺天盖地。

 

＊＊

 

不知过了多久，黑伞不再发出嗡嗡的声音，放射尘停住了。

 

“鉴于我们还有一整天的时间才用去拯救世界，”Harry松开Eggsy的肩膀，手梳过他的头发，“我带你去个地方。”

 

放射尘来得猛烈去得也干脆，现在天空又恢复了惨淡的灰白色。Eggsy也松开Harry，他低头，很慢很慢地眨了两下眼睛，眼睫毛在冷灯光反射下闪闪发亮，好像能在空气中划出两道电火花。

 

Harry收起伞，伸手抹掉Eggsy脸上剩下的眼泪。

 

Eggsy知道碰到生命是什么感觉，可Harry却是全新的一番天地。Harry像刮过大风能奏出海浪声的竹林，像冰封湖面下燃烧着的火，像一望无际藏着很多星星的夜。

 

—————————————————————————————————————

 

Harry带Eggsy去了早就就关门停止营业的自然历史博物馆。

 

“你小时候来过这儿么。”Harry从大门左边放着的不起眼小盒子里掏出一套指纹识别系统，扫过自己的指纹以后，左边的大门发出格拉的解锁声。

 

“五六岁来过，我控制不住要去摸那架大恐龙，当时我妈吓坏了，她怕它突然活过来。”Eggsy的视线跟声音终于恢复了正常，Harry又一次用他的习以为常让他出乎意料，连自己刚刚丢脸的大哭一时都给忘了，“这地方也是Kingsman的？”

 

“当我们决定这个地方已经不适合向大众开放的时候，Kingsman从中选取了一部分动物标本送到火星上，等待更好的使用时机。现在这里只剩下无机收藏物了。”

 

“你常来这儿？”

 

“实际上，Eggsy，我住这儿。”

 

他们顺着大厅尽头的阶梯上楼，右拐以后到了一个两侧墙上最起码各有二十扇大窗户的展厅，黄砖的屋顶很高，让Eggsy觉得这地方都能拿来当临时教堂。这展厅陈列的玻璃柜子里，摆满了从整个地球上搜刮来的石头。

 

“天青石。”Harry指给他看一排泛着铜绿色光泽的石头。

 

“你到底多大了？我的意思是，你是什么时候被造出来的？”Eggsy低头看玻璃展柜，记录的发掘时间是二十世纪四十年代，可那石头先在野外熬过了风风雨雨，又在这个空气静如死水的柜子里呆了快两百年，光泽仍然充沛。

 

“我大概是在地球上被制造出来的第一批仿生人。Arthur一手操办的电路结构跟程序，他告诉过我，我是他第一个作品。所以有些代码出现了他也不明白的跳变，我是，用他的话来说，最像人的一个。”

 

“所以他后来想弄清楚仿生人跟人类之间究竟有什么区别？”

 

“方解石。”Harry点头。他们经过一排新的展柜。这排柜子里是形状未经过打磨的白水晶，切面跟切面之间线条契合又锋利，有种不属于地球的美感。

 

“Arthur后来去哪儿了？你说过你发现我爸在任务中意外死亡后，Arthur就不是Arthur了。他移民去火星了么？”

 

“我发现他与敌方交换了情报，把你父亲故意引入陷阱。”然后他停顿下来，这是他们的所有对话中，Harry唯一对他展现出的犹豫，他看着玻璃展柜上倒影着的Eggsy的眼睛，“我杀了他。”

 

“萤石。”这排水晶的颜色像童话书里的甜蜜糖果。

 

“你杀了他？”Eggsy放慢脚步，“怎么做到的？Kingsman内部都没有人发现么？他，他可是你的制造者啊。”

 

Harry看起来有些疲惫，“Eggsy，也许这话从我嘴里说出来你会觉得讽刺，但不管在哪里，你都不得不做一些错事。这是生命的基本条件，要求你违背自己认同的身份。在某些时候，每个活着的生命都必须这么做[22]。而且我的伪装身份是赏金猎人，我知道很多种看起来像自然死亡的杀人手法。”

 

Eggsy在那把伞下感受到的，再也没有路可以回头的感觉又浮上水面。只不过这次他有勇气看着Harry告诉他，他们其实是一艘沉船上的乘客，“我明白。”

 

“辉锑矿。”Harry微笑接着往前走，那语气在说，我知道你明白。

 

“我爸知道你是，仿生人么？Merlin知道么？Merlin不会也是仿生人吧？”

 

“我从来没有直接告诉过你父亲，但我觉得他从某种程度上来说，自己猜出来了。Merlin知道，Kingsman里总得有一个骑士知道真相，才能在紧急关头帮我隐瞒真相。不，Merlin不是仿生人。”

 

“就像你从教堂回来这次。”

 

“对。就像这次。”他们继续往前走，路过一排黑乎乎闪着金属光泽的石头。

 

“石墨。”Harry停下来，“这是我全部的藏品了。”

 

Eggsy知道自己该说些什么来感谢这份迟到却及时的诚实，但脱口而出的却是，“我觉得关于我能力的实验不会有好结果的。我看过那些活过来的动物的眼睛，他们不是真正的眼睛，他们不是真正的活过来。萤火虫还一直没有动静。我可能永远都不能让你知道人类跟仿生人究竟有什么区别，你可能永远都不会明白做一个人类是什么感觉。”

 

Harry两手撑在身侧，斜靠在半人高的展柜上，黑伞架在一边。他的棕眼睛像是要烧起来一样明亮，“有的时候我觉得我明白。”然后他伸手像是要牵引盲人摸象，把Eggsy带到自己跟前。

 

Harry对他来说仿佛是强磁场，Eggsy想，他凑上去亲吻他的南极。

 

＊＊

 

Harry带着Eggsy穿过一条长走廊，经过了几扇暗门，爬上几道螺旋楼梯以后，就从原来的游客参观区到了博物馆深处。

 

螺旋楼梯窄得一次只能通过一个人，Eggsy跟在Harry身后，盯着他风衣的后摆，觉得他们像中世纪赶去祈祷室做礼拜的迟到学徒，匆匆抄近道，为了一件看似是此时此刻全世界最重要的事。可当他们发现祈祷室里没有人检阅他们的准时，仔细想想，也许礼拜就跟吃饭打扫杂事睡觉这些琐碎的小事一样平凡。

 

Harry的卧室跟整个博物馆是相同风格，也有一扇大窗户，从地面上方一点点的位置开始直冲天花板，窗户外面就能看到博物馆临街种的阔叶树。Harry的床一定是从战前家具店淘来的，Eggsy都不知道现在还有人会用这种有床帐的古董床。

 

Harry脱下风衣跟西装外套，用衬衫下的流畅线条轻而易举赢回了Eggsy的注意力，“过来。”

 

Eggsy傻乎乎走向Harry。他们的嘴巴撞在一起，在Eggsy脑袋中留下行星相撞才能发出的光和热，把所有东西都烧得一干二净。

 

“如果在沃伊特移情测试中，他们告诉我房间里铺着一张属于你的人皮地毯，我的得分一定会很高的。”[23]Harry伸手去抓Eggsy短短的发根。

 

Eggsy战栗着喘息，“做一个仿生人，是什么感觉？”他着迷地抚摸Harry的嘴角，用手指勾勒他的笑纹，还有耳朵的轮廓。

 

Harry停下手中解Eggsy衬衫扣子的活儿，偏头示意Eggsy看窗外，“你看见那棵树冠跟这扇窗户一般高的大树了么。你看第一眼就知道它是绿色的。”

 

Eggsy点头。

 

“而我第一眼看到的是叶子上的脉络，是它的属种分类，是它喜好的生长坏境，甚至是它的年龄，最后才是青翠的，能让人心旷神怡的绿色。”

 

Eggsy突然委屈得想哭，沮丧得想大叫，绝望得想对Harry说我爱你。可他什么都说不出来，只好深呼吸一般的吻他，希望这个男人能从他全部打开的门中，捕获到一点漏出来的，未出口的话。

 

而Harry描摹着他的泪沟，亲吻着他的下巴棱角，好像听见了。

 

＊＊

 

Eggsy不知道自己睡了多久，他静静地躺着，觉得大床变成漂浮在大海上的旋转木马，一个劲转啊转，还有头有尾的上下起伏。他微微侧脸，发现Harry侧着身子，一手撑着脑袋，认真地盯着他，“你知道仿生人的神经电路寿命有多长么？我存在了四十多年，已经回火星做过两次常规脑单元更新了。”[24]

 

“你可以不断更新，就可以永远活着？”Eggsy也侧过身盯着Harry。

 

“我的寿命取决于电路的磨损情况，而不在于脑单元是哪个版本的。”

 

Eggsy飞快回想赏金猎人基本知识手册上的介绍，得到了一个短到离谱的答案，“最多五十年？”

 

Harry点头。

 

“那你可以把电路换掉，把脑单元里的存储空间原封不动的移到新的电路里么？”

 

“还没有仿生人这么做过。因为你知道，对大多数的仿生人来说，不管是地球还是火星，都没有什么值得留恋的东西。”

 

Eggsy不敢开口问Harry愿不愿意这么做，哪怕不是为了他而是为了Kingsman，为了保护那些冒险来到地球上，也想看看人类究竟跟自己有何区别的其他仿生人们。

 

—————————————————————————————————————

 

Eggsy跟Harry在清晨时分回到Kingsman基地，看起来一夜没睡的Merlin递给Harry一个跟Valentine分发的款式一模一样的手环，“用Valentine的手环改装的，我在上面安了一个信号差分器，在接收到信号以后生成相同的信号，自动相减，这样你就能不受任何情绪信号的影响了。”

 

“谢谢你，Merlin。”

 

“要谢还是谢Eggsy吧，我都没想到这种仿生物电磁信号对你跟Roxy会有更严重的影响。”Merlin目光扫过Harry又扫过Eggsy，“噢，看来你已经说过谢谢了。”

 

Merlin还定位到了Valentine使用的信号发生器，附着在伦敦上方的地球同步卫星上，通过卫星组成的通讯网传播，可以在瞬间向地球上每一个手环发射不同信息。Merlin从基地奇奇怪怪的收藏里找出一套个人宇航服，把炸发生器的任务交给了Roxy。“记住Roxy，一定要等到Harry跟Eggsy找出线索确认Valentine要胡作非为的时候。”

 

Eggsy苦着脸皱起鼻子，“他都已经让人群大规模自相残杀两次了，还要怎么样你才觉得他在胡作非为。”

 

—————————————————————————————————————

 

不管Valentine怎么胡作非为，Eggsy不得不承认，他布置会场的能力称得上一流。宴会厅打通了曾经的滑铁卢地铁站和在它上方的火车站，钢铁结构被重新加固过，房顶的半透光设计被保留下来，让整个会场的彩光灯显得不那么突兀。原来的火车信息显示屏变成了一个放着烟花屏保的大屏幕。挂在房顶的四面大钟还在滴滴答答的走动，不过除了Eggsy跟Harry以外，可能没人发现这钟正在倒计时。

 

会场里的男男女女，虽然一个个穿得正儿八经人模狗样，故弄玄虚一般的互相问候，脸上却都带着等待某事发生的焦虑表情。Valentine跟Gazelle在距房顶不远的玻璃房子里，居高临下的环视会场。

 

“Eggsy，我需要从内部黑进Valentine的通讯网络，你能连上场地里的Wi-Fi么？”Merlin四平八稳的声音在Eggsy耳边响起，差点被埋没在会场吵闹的音乐里。

 

Eggsy环视会场一周，想找个易于下手的目标。

 

“Eggsy，你的八点钟方向，那个女士一定无法抗拒你的狗狗眼。”Harry边说边顺手捎给他一杯香槟。

 

Eggsy慢悠悠转身，在脑海中想像他们完成这次任务后，他跟Harry可以再去自然历史博物馆耗一整天的场景，带上甜蜜微笑，向那个全身上下裹着假乌鸦羽毛的女士走去。

 

Merlin在连上Wi-Fi以后，花了五分钟就黑进了Valentine的通讯网络，三十秒后会场的倒计时开始加速，但并没有在人群中引起惊慌。

 

“Merlin怎么回事？Valentine发现有人潜入了么？”Eggsy以拿新的香槟为借口，逃脱了假羽毛女士的追堵，Harry早就混进人群中，不见踪影。

 

“我在排查后门系统——”

 

Merlin还没说完，Valentine用扩音器放大的声音就在全场响起，“我亲爱的客人们，邀请你们来，是想跟我一起见证这个时刻。”

 

大屏幕从屏保状态中亮了起来，整个画面被分割成二十四个小屏幕。Eggsy认出那是目前地球上人类主要聚集的二十四个居住区，伦敦的牛津街出现在正中间的屏幕上。实时转播的画面里，基皮无处不在，可人们早已习以为常，有条不紊地进行着日常活动。

 

“地球已经在混乱不堪中度过很多年，人类早该进步，早该摆脱过去的迂腐。”Valentine手里拿着话筒，在玻璃房里走来走去，“你们看看这些住在基皮里的人啊！他们为什么不愿意移民到更好的地方！”

 

人群一下子沉默下来，这些有钱的守旧派，也是不愿意移民的中坚分子之一。

 

“你们是因为他们选择留下来，才选择留下来的么？是因为你们的道德感责任感作祟，才觉得自己仍有义务去维持地球苟延残喘的生命么？是因为他们拖慢了你们的脚步么？”Valentine激动得挥舞手臂，好像在参与誓师大会，“看清现实吧！为什么是你们出钱捐资为他们研究反放射手环？他们乐呵呵的只知道接受好处？你看看他们脸上毫无自知的表情！他们还觉得这个地球环境仍然适宜人类居住！他们到死也不会明白，真正的人类早就把他们淘汰，他们已经成为人类基因库里无用的一部分。这些人已经无可救药，不值得你们为他们操心。”

 

“今天，我要为你们一了百了的解决这个问题。”Valentine喜洋洋地举起右手，手掌摊开，“今天以后，地球上再没有你们值得留恋的东西，你们可以一去不回头地奔向火星了！”说着他整个手掌都按在了玻璃房里的透明参谋桌上。

 

与此同时，Harry的声音从通讯频道里传来，“Merlin，我觉得现在你可以吩咐Lancelot炸掉那个信号发生器了。”

 

Eggsy焦急地四处张望，“Harry你在哪儿？”

 

“我在尽可能说服人们取下手环。”

 

大屏幕上的画面延迟了三秒，Eggsy就再一次见到了人类极具创造力的自相残杀手段，世界各地的人们突然丢下手中的东西，毫无章法地打成一团。宴会厅里的人群更加沉默，他们眼睁睁看着屏幕上发生的事情，半是震惊，半是庆幸自己只是在看而已。

 

“Harry你别动了，现在你动来动去会很显眼的。”Eggsy仍没有找到Harry究竟在会厅的哪一个角落。

 

“Merlin，逆转信号。”Harry的声音倒是又出现了。

 

“我没有办法在短时间内给这么多手环改写信号。”Merlin听起来已经坐在了凳子边缘，“Lancelot你那边情况怎么样？”

 

也许Roxy在另一条线路上给了Merlin回复，也许没有，但Harry又开口了，“不是叫你改写信号，直接逆转，把位置信息的数据互补一下，让受影响的是这个房间里的人。我跟Eggsy可以撑到Lancelot把信号发生器炸掉，但外面那些人可不一定行。”

 

Eggsy还没来得及仔细评估Harry的这个计算是否合理，就听见Merlin回答，“好。接下来就靠你们自己了。”

 

又是一个漫长的三秒钟。

 

下一刻Eggsy发现自己被卷入了一场混战。他不敢把枪拿出来，也不敢使出致命招，只能尽量用肘击把攻击者打晕。但在一个男人三次试图用手指去抠Eggsy的眼珠之后，他终于忍无可忍，反手给了那男人脊椎处一劈，那男人瞬间停下了手中所有动作，软绵绵地倒下去。Eggsy有些惊慌，大脑运转暂停了半秒，马上就被接着冲上来的两个人各踢了好几脚肚子。

 

“Eggsy，”Harry的声音突然在耳边响起，听起来比平时低了一个八度，“感受你听到的噪音。如果一定要选择的话，我希望活下来的是你，不是他们。”

 

Eggsy给那扇门开了一条缝，愤怒像逃出潘多拉魔盒的瘟疫一样蜂拥而至，在他缓过神的时候，枪已经不知不觉上膛，瞄准，扣下扳机好多次。无数张脸在他面前变得面目狰狞，脖子上正中动脉的伤口喷出血液，随着他们倒下的怪异姿势在空中留下颇有美感的轨迹。Eggsy下意识舔嘴唇，尝到血的味道，脑子里却回想起自己在做真正赏金猎人的时候，仿生人可没有这么多血能留。

 

子弹很快用完，他在丢下枪之前将枪膛捅进了那个假羽毛女士的嘴巴，可能把她的喉咙戳穿了，当下他也不是很清楚。接着是男人断掉的右小腿骨，Eggsy没有看到裹在破烂西裤下的肌肉，但听到了清晰的喀嚓声。下一个人满脸狼藉的冲上来，Eggsy已经不想接招，只想给他快速的死亡。

 

Eggsy觉得自己的身体已经把这些夺命动作记住了，他不用再接着指挥，它们也知道下一秒手应该伸向哪里，好让来人能迅速解脱。

 

“Eggsy。信号停下了。”Merlin的声音好像从遥远空旷的天花板传来。

 

Eggsy发现自己大口喘气，孤零零站在宴会厅中央，身旁全是惨不忍睹的尸体。他猛地抬头，用气声唤道，“Harry。”

 

“我在这儿呢。”Harry缓缓向他走来，镜片上散着一团血点，西装胸前的口袋被撕掉了，头发有几缕散在额头前，微微有点一瘸一拐。但除此之外，Eggsy觉得自己的审美一定也死在了在刚刚那场混战中，Harry看起来好极了。

 

“Mr. DeVille，你跟你的小助手，还真是令人印象深刻。”Valentine咋咋呼呼，突然出现的声音又让Eggsy打了个寒颤。

 

“Mr. Valentine，虽然地球上的执法机构可能已经被你摧毁得差不多了，但我还是希望你能从那玻璃房子里出来，去警局里自首。”Harry抬头看着Valentine的方向，步子却仍在朝Eggsy直线走来。

 

Valentine阴森森的白牙露了出来，这个疯子在看着满屋子的人死在自己面前以后还能微笑，“你以为我没有备用的信号发生器么？”他从西裤口袋里掏出一个形似电视遥控器的东西，按下按钮，好像使上了开天辟地的力量。

 

尖叫。

 

Eggsy好像听到了满屋子孤魂野鬼的尖叫，门还来不及关上，尖叫就马上充满了他所有的感官，顺着血管跟头骨涌入大脑。他暗自希望在他两眼一黑之前，瞟到的那个倒下的身影不是Harry。

 

而Eggsy没有倒下，这是他恢复意识后的第一个念头。第二个就是Gazelle，黑衣黑裤银刀锋的女人从玻璃房子里冲他开枪，玻璃哗啦啦烟花一般炸开，Gazelle本人也像子弹一样向他飞来。Eggsy连步退后，勉强躲开第一波刀锋攻击。Gazelle借力弹跳，刀锋腿在空中划出无数个完整圆，Eggsy随手抄起的铝制棒球棍，不一会儿也被她刷刷刷削短了大半。

 

Gazelle再次回到地面，豹子一般与Eggsy转着圈对峙。尖叫声带来的耳鸣还在Eggsy脑海中回荡，气若游丝却恼人的固执。Eggsy知道他不能再拖拉，Gazelle跟刚充完电的电动玩具似的，还能再来好几轮悬空全身转，但他已经撂倒了半屋子的人，还被Valentine的噪音信号打了个措手不及。

 

而且他看不见Harry了。Merlin的手环能抑制规律信号，但对噪音毫无招架之力[25]，刚才那一下是针对正常人的大脑攻击，强度对仿生人来说，也许就不仅仅是昏迷这么简单。

 

Eggsy逼自己的思维做了个紧急刹车。

 

Gazelle是等不及的那个，她朝Eggsy的方向纵身一跃，双腿目的都很明确。Eggsy晚了半秒钟起跳，飞到半空的时候突然想起了Harry帮他选的那双鞋，那双鞋带第一次是由Harry系紧的，鞋垫中藏了生物毒素刀片的牛津鞋，此刻正在他脚上，鞋口还磨着刚刚打斗中冒出来的水泡。那天Harry还说过“你需要它们的时候它们会出现的。”他用尽全身的力气碰了碰鞋跟，确保鞋头的刀片划过了Gazelle前臂。

 

—————————————————————————————————————

 

Eggsy睡了很长的一觉，长到中途有阵他以为他还只有四岁，他的蜘蛛笼子就放在床头柜上，边上是一张他跟爸爸妈妈在圣诞节时的合影。照片上他茫然地抓着JB，爸爸看着他不让他把JB的腿放进嘴里，妈妈看着爸爸，带着那种有一点嫌弃，却用全身心信任的目光。

 

他可能又睡了十几年，因为现在他有二十岁，刚开始做赏金猎人的年纪。第一个任务是个大学教授，教战前英国文学史。Eggsy去旁听了两节他的课，假装课后提问，从他手中接过推荐书单时确认了他是仿生人。当天晚上Eggsy就摸进他家，之后拿到了第一笔赏金。但那次任务里，他更喜欢的是他从教授书架上顺走的一本书。

 

然后Harry穿着长风衣向他走来，手里没拿长黑伞，却拿着那个装着萤火虫的塑料盒子。

 

Eggsy着急得想醒过来，想告诉Harry这个实验他还会接着做，但在此之前，他们还是可以去逛那个石头展馆啊。Harry上次还向他保证，隔壁的小展馆里有一块真正从火星上掉下来的石头，而这块石头燃烧着，像只忽明忽暗的萤火虫坠落在地球上时，人们还不知道将来有一天，他们要住到这个星球上去呐。

 

Eggsy真正醒来的时候，Roxy坐在他的病床边，给他读着故事。

 

“……默瑟十六岁时，那些杀手找到他，告诉他不许再逆转时间，挽回生命。所以后来，他只能随着生命前行，随波逐流，直到死去。杀手还会扔石头，就是他们在山坡上扔石头，仍然在追猎他。实际上也在追猎我们所有人。你的脸颊在流血，是不是他们干的？”[26]

 

“Roxy？”

 

“Eggsy。”Roxy脸上绽开一个跟人类一模一样的微笑，丢了书抱紧了他。

 

Merlin很快也到了Eggsy的病房，他抱着平板仍不情愿笑，嘴角旁的小纹路却出卖了他，“Gazelle死后Valentine简直不堪一击，我们很快就把他移交相关部门了。Kingsman没有参与统计伤亡人数的过程，但我可以告诉你，Eggsy，你拯救了很多人。我们在考虑加速通过你的骑士身份。”Merlin还在喋喋不休的说着战后重建，新的任务，以及Valentine事件给人们带来的改变。

 

Eggsy等了好一会儿，越等越确定他唯一想知道的问题答案。

 

“Harry是不是在噪音攻击中脑电路完全被损坏了？”Eggsy打断Merlin，“你可以直接告诉我的。”

 

“Eggsy，我很抱歉。我没有办法让那个手环能够抵御所有不规则信号。”Merlin的绿眼睛直视他，Eggsy还记得他第一次看到这双眼睛时的感受，像冬天的游泳池，而现在他觉得，这双眼睛像玉石，贴身戴久了也是能捂热的。“我们找到他的时候就只剩基本电流干扰了，我不得不直接把他送回火星，不知道那边的基地能不能抢救出记忆卡。”

 

Eggsy点头。而他不知道就算抢救成功，Harry会不会选择回到地球。他该问的，Eggsy想，他的人生里还有好多该做的事情。他没问出口的问题，他追着寻找了好久的答案，他想去用一个拥抱跟亲吻就能代替的话。那个晚上他珍惜着度过的每一秒，现在看来好像都是挥霍。

 

“噢，还有一件事忘记告诉你，”Merlin掏出一个盒子，“你的萤火虫还是亮起来了。”

 

Eggsy接过那个盒子，那小东西老老实实的趴在一个平面上，触角跟黑翅膀都在微微颤动，然后它的尾巴，一明一暗，闪出了燃烧过的，灰烬才配拥有的橙色光芒。

 

完。

 

注释：

  1. 在原书《仿生人能梦见电子羊么》中，第一样消失的物种是猫头鹰。
  2. 原书中对基皮的解释：“基皮就是没用的东西啊，垃圾邮件啊，空火柴盒啊，口香糖包装纸啊，昨天的报纸啊。周围没人的时候，基皮就会自我繁殖。”大家可以理解为因为人类越来越少，废物越来越多，所以世界开始主次颠倒。
  3. 在原书中，因为物种大幅度灭绝，大部分人的宠物都是电子的，就像书的题目当中的电子羊。真正的宠物非常非常贵，而且资源稀缺。
  4. 原书中只出现了基皮第一定律，“基皮会把不是基皮的东西都变成基皮。”所以这个第三定律是我瞎扯的。
  5. 这个解释取自原书。
  6. 整个测试的问题都来自或者改编自原书。前文提到过地球上的生物基本上都已灭绝，所以这句话的意思大概就是“有人拿地球上仅剩的唯一一只大熊猫给你做了个熊皮钱包。”
  7. 在原书中，确实有个仿生人女歌手被主角杀死，po主把这个角色搬到了伦敦背景而已。
  8. 这个方位是蛋蛋家在电影里实际拍摄地与塞维尔街（就是裁缝店的实际拍摄地）的相对位置。 
  9. 相当于北京内环（？）
  10. 特法拉广场著名的不明所以的蓝公鸡像，虽然现在已经不在了，但po主觉得如果情人节一定要站在什么东西上的话，一定就是这只浮夸的蓝色大公鸡了。
  11. 我知道官方设定Eggsy的眼睛是棕色，可是太郎有一双那么好看的蓝绿色眼睛，官方究竟在想什么啊！（你在想什么
  12. 就是一种酒精度很高，常常把几种酒混在一起调成的鸡尾酒。
  13. 就是电影里哈利去情人节家时用的化名。
  14. 原书中骨髓测试是测定是否是仿生人的最准确办法，是没有办法伪造结果的。
  15. 是是是我知道蜘蛛不是昆虫，但是小蜘蛛是我唯一想得到的、常见的、比蚂蚁大一点儿、比苍蝇小一点儿、像昆虫的东西。（）
  16. E.T.啦。
  17. 就不上图了，据说是目前比较常见的蜘蛛宠物，看了眼图片，我怕。（）
  18. 眼砂就是鸽子眼睛里那一层看起来像沙子质感的东西，有通过鸽子眼砂判断鸽子好坏的说法，但据说需要积累丰富的经验才能看准。
  19. 大概是大脑靠近前端跟上端的区域，专业解释可以谷歌啦。
  20. 实际情况是，大约有百分之三十的头部枪伤受害者能够不当场死亡，他们之中只有一半能活过30天，而且生还者都会遭受严重的认知功能损伤。并且这些弹道痕迹不能经过大脑中线，几乎全部的生还者都是因为子弹较小，飞速地穿入又从正确的角度穿出，才能使损伤不那么严重。
  21. 电信号在大脑皮层灰质中传播速度是1 m/s，而电信号在真空中传播速度是光速，在良好介质中接近光速。
  22. 这段话出自原书。
  23. 原书中，一个仿生人在跟主角上床时说了类似的话。
  24. 原书中，一个枢纽6型仿生人的寿命只有四年。这里的设定是作者瞎扯的。
  25. 这是一个基本的信号原理，通俗来说就是信号在传播过程中，越有规律就越好接收，越没规律就越难对其进行分析处理。因为信号接收器对于信号的处理一般都是在频域上进行，规律信号频谱分布集中，噪音则分布分散，很难进行差分处理。如果读到这里你还有兴趣，可以找各大信号理论教材读一读，po主不负责具体答疑。（）
  26. 取自原书。




End file.
